


Dour

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [110]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Employee Satisfaction Surveys. Say what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dour

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/20/1999 for the word [dour](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/20/dour).
> 
> dour  
> Harsh; stern.  
> Unyielding; inflexible; obstinate.  
> Marked by ill humor; gloomy; sullen.
> 
> I don't even know how this happened. My mind went slightly crazy yesterday when I wrote this I think. Hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Dour

Tony stared at the supposed employee satisfaction survey in consternation. He didn’t know what to think of the questions listed here. How did they tell anyone how satisfied the employees were. He wished Kate was still alive. She’d likely find the questions hilarious. Or maybe she’d be able to tell him what the point of them was.

Things ended in a nice clusterfuck under Jenny’s leadership, but how was an employee satisfaction survey going to fix that. Tony thunked his head against the desk a couple times. This made no sense. Tony glanced over at Gibbs. He appeared to be filling out the survey, but you could never really tell with him. 

McGee and Ziva were new enough that they had no idea how weird this was and were simply going through and marking checkboxes and multiple choice answers and filling out everything else. Tony stared at the question asking for one word to describe his boss. He wondered how the others were filling it out. 

A number of words ran through his mind dour, strong, bastard, stoic, adamant, and many others. He didn’t know what to choose. Should he go with something completely different like happy to protect Gibbs. Could Gibbs get fired over this satisfaction survey? 

Tony glared at the survey practically trying to burn a hole in it with his eyes if he could. He didn’t understand the point of this at all. It’s a government job. What does employee satisfaction have to do with anything? Like the government had any money to implement changes to improve employee satisfaction anyway. The whole thing seemed like a joke.

It had to be a front for something else. Was Vance tired of them dodging the psychologists and psychiatrists and finally decided to get their mental state through some employee satisfaction survey? He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t fill it out. It said he had until the end of the week to fill it out and turn it into HR. 

He’d use the time to figure out what was really going on and only once he figured out what the right answer was would he fill out the survey. Until then he would only grace the survey with his dour expression. He was definitely not amused.


End file.
